Prior art computer systems use circuit board cards for adding additional functionality to the computer system. Circuit boards are installed into each computer to add the desired functionality to the computer system. However, with prior art computer systems, the circuit board cards must be installed within the housing of the computer. Typically, housings for high end computer systems include outer skins made of plastic which cover an chassis which serves as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) enclosure.
Typically, in order to install or remove a circuit board card in a prior art computer system that includes an outer skin and an chassis, the installer must first remove the skin covering the chassis. This usually involves removing one or more screws that hold the skin to the chassis. Then, a door or panel must be removed so as to allow access to the internal components of the computer that are contained within the chassis. Typically, screws which hold the door or panel in place must be removed. The installer then must slide the circuit board card into a slot adapted to receive the circuit board card for installation of a circuit board card or slide a circuit board card out from a particular slot for removal of a circuit board card.
Thus, the installation and removal process is difficult and time consuming. The installation and removal of circuit board cards is complicated by the restricted access that the installer has to the interior of the computer due to internal computer components and systems. In particular, other circuit boards and daughter boards and wiring make access difficult.
In some prior art systems, multiple circuit board cards are connected to a daughter card which is then connected to the motherboard. In these systems, the daughter board must first be detached from the motherboard prior to installation or removal of the circuit board card which is to be attached to the daughter board. The circuit board cards are then attached to the daughter card using conventional card edge connectors located on the circuit board cards to be added which mate with connector receptacles adapted to receive the card edge connectors. When a compression connector is used to connect the mother board to the daughter board, the mounting screws which secure the compression connector to the motherboard must be removed and replaced. However, in a crowded computer housing, it is often difficult to align the compression connector and it is difficult to attach the compression connector to the motherboard so as to compress the compression connector. Thus, it is difficult to lock the two circuit boards together. The process is particularly cumbersome for computer users who are accustomed to prior art designs which simply involve pressing the two boards together so as to mate card edge connectors to slotted connector receptacles.
After the installation process is complete, the door or panel must then be replaced. Then the skin must be replaced. This process must be repeated each time that a circuit board card is to be added or removed.
What is needed is a computer system which provides an easy way to install and remove circuit board cards. In addition, the connection mechanism should provide for connectivity using methods which allow for reduced signal delay.